Serrepa
|World Map = }}Serrepa is a special village in Warrider, initially owned by the Kingdom of Vaegirs. It is one of the game's quest locations. Layout Most locations in Warrider do not have a layout, or if they do, they are almost completely empty. Serrepa is no exception to this, as its scene is a meadow with some small hills and a few trees. At least two npcs can be found here - Lerias Welon and Akhad Thell. Once the player receives the quest to hunt down the rebel villagers, several kingdom punisher parties can be seen traveling to the village. Once they reach Serrepa, they 'enter' it, and instead of Lerias and Akhad, the scene now has a kingdom knight telling the player to leave, because the knight's party came to the village first and thus claimed all the spoils. From the dialogue it's also implied that the knight might later be attacked by the undead. Quests *The Vaegir Count Aolbrug gives the player a quest to negotiate with the village's rebelling peasants. According to the count, when the peasants began revolting, he sent in a knight to deliver punishment, but the latter got 'carried away', and the peasants overpowered and tore him apart. This lead to an escalation, and peasants from other villages began rebelling and coming to Serrepa. The count now wishes the player - who is not a noble, and would thus be accepted by the peasants for negotiation - to travel to the village and promise the rebels amnesty and improvement of life conditions in exchange for laying down their arms. The player is likewise tasked to learn the rebel leader's name. Should the player decide to negotiate, the rebels give their demands, and the player goes back to the count. Once there, they learn that the count no-longer wishes to negotiate, and that he instead wants the player to wipe out the rebellion using reinforcements sent in by other concerned nobles, and bring the rebel leader into captivity for his punishment. The player has no choice but to comply. Once they capture Lerias, and deliver him to the count, the quest is over. **A related quest is given by the count's troops. The player is tasked with hunting down rebelling peasants, and bringing them to justice. Once this quest is received, parties of peasant rebels begin spawning around Serrepa. *The Swadian Count Rhudolg gives the player a quest to escort Captain Rucas - King Larec's envoy - to Serrepa, to negotiate with the rebels. The plan is to convince the rebels to swear fealty to the Kingdom of Swadia in exchange for gear and military support, so they could help Swadia win the war against the Vaegirs. After Rucas successfully negotiates with Lerias and Akhad Thell, the player and he return to the count, only to learn that the Swadian nobles made King Larec change his mind, and that they will no longer be providing aid to Serrepa, saying that rebelling peasants are a worse enemy than any kingdom. Before Rucas returns to Sargoth, he meets the player at the tavern and offers them to deliver the bad news to Serrepa. If the player agrees, they will find Lerias missing, with Akhad Thell informing them that the latter went to fight the Vaegirs and that he was never seen again. He then asks the player to leave as there is nothing else they can do for the doomed peasants. Trivia *Akhad Thell is also found in Serrepa, and is probably the one who orchestrated the rebellion, as can be hinted by his heated arguments in its favour during the negotiations between the player and Lerias Welon. Given the fact that he is one of the game's main antagonists, the rebellion is a prelude to the undead quest-line. Category:Removed features Category:Kingdom of Vaegir Category:Villages